


Redrum Queen

by QueenCandY_Key



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/QueenCandY_Key
Summary: Many years of being alone began to wear on Gackuto. Wanting to find something more, he starts looking for the lady he can grow with. Astrid, another that has eyes for him, will see to it that either she has him, or noone else can. His brother Hyde help him on his journey to find the girl that is suitable to be his Queen.~~~





	1. The Search Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain adult content: language, scenes, possible smut. (This is my forewarning to you) It's a vampire story yes, but these vampires don't sparkle. 
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Gackuto/Gackt <-Next in line to obtain the title King. Feels a void after centuries of being alone and not finding the right person to make his queen. Is particular about characteristics of a mate, but that changes when he meets a lady that challenge his entire outlook. 
> 
> Hyde <\- Younger Brother to Gackuto. Playboy usually not one to want to settle down. Has some animosity with his older brother due to past issues. Other than the few things, he pledges loyalty and stands by his brother no matter what. Is faced with a challenge that he must take care of. 
> 
> Astrid: Chosen by Gackuto's family as a prospective mate. She's arrogant, prissy, and looks down on others. Hyde can't stand her. Gackuto doesn't see her like that. Astrid believes Gackuto should be only hers. Gets Jealous when another steals his attention. 
> 
> Aella: Bartender oblivious to the fact of Gackuto and Hyde. Does have a dark past and comes from a broken home. Steals the attention of Hyde and Gackuto both. Ends up having to fend off Astrid's conniving ways to survive this crazy romance. 
> 
> I will add more characters as the story progresses. Feel free to leave any feedback, as all critique is welcome. This is my first Vampire Story, so I hope it doesn't suck and you enjoy reading it.

As another victim fell to his demands and wiles, Gackuto stood at the window looking out. Lately, these girls were too easy. He got bored easily with how they fell into him so quickly. Hyde, his best friend and brother, even felt the same. For once, they would like a little resistance. At least to find someone who would be hard to win over. After all, that worthy never came easy. Even their parents taught them this hundreds of years ago. It was about time they saw this for themselves. 

Hyde finished his last sip as he put the cup down, wiping the bit of blood from the corners of his mouth. This was strange for his brother to stare out for this long. He could hear his thoughts. Gackuto wanted to find something more than a feast. He was the first Prince in line, he needed to find a lady to make his. The problem would be where? Sure they went to countless parties to mingle, but no one there sparked his interest. He felt that if he needed to be with someone, the first impression needed to be electric as well. Hyde, on the other hand, was the playboy that liked being alone. He was the second son, so he wasn't next in line to his lineage; Gackuto was. Being next in line was more of a pain than anything. A lot of responsibilities rested on the shoulders of that next in line. Those Hyde wasn't ready for. He would help Gackuto find her. There was something about seeing his big brother brooding to make a bad day. 

"Listen brother, we'll find her for you." 

"Yeah? Are you sure Hyde," never taking his eyes from the distance, "where's she at? Dad and mom expect me to be with someone. I don't like those they chose for me, so I have to do the leg work."

"Ooo you actually having to do work, that is pretty scary. For once, things aren't handed to you. Tragic." 

That broke Gackuto's concentration. His little brother seemed bitter. That was pretty much the norm lately, not knowing the issue at hand. Either way, it was going to be different trying to find someone suitable to take as his. He just needed to figure out who and what he wanted, as far as characteristics went. One thing was for sure, the one had to not have a lot of baggage. She needed to, at most, be a single child or the black sheep of her family. This would help in the fact that the day Gackuto would take her, she'd have nothing left behind. This would kind of start a new life for her. Everything would be taken care of by him, but she needed to have this one thing in order. 

Hyde knew Gackuto had a thing for girls who were tall with Black hair. Blue eyes were his favorite. The way he described them, oceans of blue, made his dead heart tick. These would be the things he'd look out for, for his big brother. Downstairs, they heard their parents shuffling around getting ready for yet another party. Determination was their middle name. This hunt would go on forever for their parents as well. They had someone completely different in line for Gackuto. Astrid was beloved by the Camui Family. She was headstrong, brilliant, talented, and prissy. Everything they felt was good for Gackuto. Hyde hated her. She was a bitch from the word go. He never liked to refer to women that way, but the shoe fit her. Astrid thought she belonged on a pedestal, and also thought Gackuto should hoist her up there. Gackuto wasn't feeling her at all. Hyde and Gackuto had differences of opinions of girls, but this was one opinion that they could agree on. She kept her image as a modern day Elvira, which was notable, but too flashy to Gackuto. He liked discretion, she was not about that. Afterall, they needed to blend in not to tip anyone off of their family secret. 

Gackuto reached over the back of the chair as he pulled the jacket to his back. Hyde was adjusting his tie in the mirror. Time was nearing as they felt a lot of presence downstairs. They both exited the room as they looked down below to close to a hundred people. 

"Great, this is their way of saying choose."

"You see choices, I see feasts," Hyde let out a chuckle as he hit Gackuto on the chest. 

They descended down the stairs, noticing the different people their parents invited. It was pretty impressive that there were a lot of new faces. How they did it, was beyond them. Over at the bar, Hyde noticed a new face that had never been around before. She was the bartender, slinging drinks. From first impressions, she was feisty; able to take shit thrown at her. Her style was edgy. Purple hair flowed to the bottom of her shirt tail, with white at the tips. He couldn't see her eyes, but from a distance they looked dark. Gackuto hadn't caught glimpse of her yet, but Hyde felt it would end all. As Hyde neared the bar, her voice was sweet. She was also shorter than he pictured. Maybe too short for Gackuto. Once she met eyes with Hyde, it was for certain. She was what he was looking for for Gackuto. If not Gackuto, even himself. He could see her on his arm.

"Whisky tonic." Hyde sat directly in front of her. 

The bartender reached down grabbing a glass and the top shelf whisky simultaneously. She poured the tonic as she slid the glass to him. Grabbing it, he noticed her eyes were dark. Just as he thought. 

"You've never been here before. Are you new?" Hyde sipped his drink as he inquired about the bartender. 

"Well, I own the company your family uses, but everyone walked out on me, so here I am." 

"Hyde, it's a pleasure m'lady," he held his hand out as she met his eyes. 

"Aella. The pleasure's mine." As she grabbed his hand, he turned it over lightly placing a kiss on top. This was something she never experienced or expected. He had a nobility about him. 

"Ah, Whirlwind." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Your name, Aella is Grecian. I believe it means whirlwind."

Looking over, Hyde noticed Gackuto and Astrid talking as they were approaching the bar. Hyde wanted to see Gackuto's reaction. In his mind, he pictured Gackuto instantly falling. In reality, Gackuto blew her off. It floored Hyde. He normally wouldn't be wrong in choosing girls for his brother. Gackuto ordered a bloody Mary for him, and a martini for Astrid. 

"Oh my God, you have a job looking like that?" Astrid pointed out her nose piercing and marilyn piercing. 

"Just as you can walk around looking like a very pale, over-used old porcelain doll. I guess it's allowed." 

Hyde choked on his drink as he had to swallow back laughter. Even Gackuto had to keep his composure. It was rude to laugh at the expense of others. Aella walked to the other end of the bar as she took more orders. Never in their long life have they ever seen Astrid shut down. This was the first, possibly not the last time either. Astrid stood there appalled that the bar wench had the nerve. She waited until Aella walked back around to refill Hyde's drink. 

"I bet you must feel wonderful being a bar wench." 

Aella straightened her back a bit furrowing her eyes. This lady was pushing her buttons from the beginning. 

"It feels great actually, I like my hours and I chose where I work. Must be pretty easy being a bitch though. You excel at it. Bravo," she began slowly clapping as another customer called her over. 

She's fucking perfect, Hyde thought. He liked her grit and zero fucks she was giving to Astrid. One of a kind. If Gackuto didn't want her, then he would take her. 

Gackuto was noticing her attitude. He still had the image of someone completely different though. He wasn't sure if he could sway from that. Not even in the slightest. Hyde approached Gackuto, wanting to get his thought on Aella. 

"She's definitely different brother, but not what I'm looking for." 

Hyde was shocked. He didn't even get the chance to ask. That damned brother of his must've heard his thoughts. Sure she was unconventional, but that is what he thought Gackuto wanted in the first place. Hyde looked over at the sassy lady as he imagined her as a match to either of them. She would work. Gackuto just needed to see that as well. Hyde felt insulted rather Aella wasn't in his sights. As he took another sip, Astrid and Gackuto walked to the middle of the room to meet up with his parent's. 

Aella laid another glass infront of him, "How do you put up with her?"

"I tune her out, or stab my ears; whichever comes first. You held your own with her, good job."

"I had to handle stuck up women all my life, what's a spoiled brat to the mix, right?" 

"Did that hurt when you got them done?" 

"Can you keep a secret? It's not real, they're sticky rhinestones. I'm too much of a chicken to put holes in my face." 

Hyde started laughing as Aella showed him the stones. 

"They look real." 

The two started laughing as Gackuto finally looked over at her. She hadn't smiled the entire time they saw her. Aella had a radiant smile. He also saw her take the rhinestones off her face. It felt superficial to him to not like her due to piercings, but he wasn't a fan of them. Mostly since it was a fairly new thing that happened hundreds of years after they were born. It was true she wasn't his ideal mate, but there was no denying she was beautiful in her own right. The fact that she was getting along with his brother was also a plus. That was something Astrid couldn't say. 

Gackuto walked over to the bar as he sat next to Hyde. He just wanted to be around her presence momentarily. When Aella handed him a glass, she met his gaze. This would be the deciding factor in what his next move would be. Never breaking his gaze, Aella just stood there. She felt awkward more than anything, that this complete stranger was trying to stare a hole in her head. She wasn't used to that. It usually was just her trying to fend off drunks and see to it they had cabs called for them. Not someone with intense eyes. 

Hyde felt some type of way, he thought she wasn't Gackuto's type. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or a little annoyed Gackuto was starting to try and decide to warm up. Again, he felt like they were about to be rivalling. Just like old times. The last time they fought over something, was when they were little. Hyde had a toy he cherished for himself, that his older brother paid no attention to at first. After time of seeing how much fun and entertainment Hyde had, Gackuto finally showed interest. Gackuto being the eldest, staked claim to it. Hyde got that same feeling. It left him with anger and sadness. By no means had he claimed her yet, but with the way Gackuto shoved her off in the beginning, he only felt it was fair game for him to make her his instead. By family Creed, the eldest decided first choice; regardless of any fine detail prior. So, Hyde had to wait until Gackuto threw her out before he could chase, if he threw her out.

That honestly probably wouldn't be an option, Hyde already read into her. She had a past that was dark and that intrigued him the most. She was a lost soul, looking for the better form of life. Her home was broken, had been for a while, so she was as great prospect as any. He knew as soon as Gackuto did a reading on her, it'd be game over. Hopefully, something would happen to prevent it. At this moment in time he wanted Astrid to show up. 

"Gacky, are we gonna dance or not?" 

It seemed as fate was on his side for once. Gackt slowly got up to lead Astrid to the floor, but not without a smirk crossing his face. Hyde watched as nonchalantly as he could. Any and every thought he had, he had to keep it to himself; lest he wanted Gackuto knowing. He saw the concern look on Aella's face. It would seem she was more fearful of Gackuto. That never happened. 

"Don't mind him, he can he a little intense sometimes. Are you okay?" 

"I'm peachy, thanks. Another?" 

Aella started pouring his drink as she got lost in thought. The interaction between her and Gackuto messed with her mind. She felt strange. Definitely different from what she did before. Hyde would have to make that decision to fight with his own brother, or yearn for her from afar. She glanced up at Hyde as he substantially cleared her fears. That was a strange experience as well. One guy stirred a storm, as the other calmed it. One would make her his Queen.


	2. Her Aura

Hyde growled lightly under his breath. As the minutes ticked on, he became more annoyed with the situation at hand. Practically all night, he watched Gackuto keep an eye on Aella. Of course, Gackuto did it subtly, but he did it nonetheless. Hyde felt after six whisky tonics, he needed to cut back. If he had any chance at all with getting the girl, he wouldn't want to look like a drunk. After all, he didn't know how Aella would react. Only he and his family knew that alcohol never quenched his thirst; not even in the slightest.

Hyde heard thoughts pouring into his brain from girls across the room. Stupid extra-sensory perception was a nuisance sometimes. It was simple child's play to him, to lust and leave. He had been doing that for centuries. It was something he was good at. What he wasn't good at, was longevity. He never connected with anyone. Ever. The thought of finding that connection with a human was farfetched. Empathy and sympathy went hand in hand with him. He also wondered how his parents weren't so hell bent on him finding a mate. He too would eventually need someone to call his. It was true he was the baby, but that was no reason to abandon his needs as well. 

Aella never missed a beat on filling drink orders. She was spectacular at it. It was her niche and what she loved to do. It was just a shame that all her help quit. Normally, she'd be okay with it, but she had a busy schedule. Almost like she was double booked. After this night, she would have to either find more help or cancel a few parties. She would miss revenue and probably get shit talked among the town. This was the last thing she needed. Noticing her new friend wasn't sitting, she looked around. He had an essence about him. Aella liked his presence. That guy seemed like a calming soul. 

Gackuto left Astrid on the dance floor while she was caught in conversation with someone. With Hyde away, he wanted to do a reading on Aella. Approaching the bar, he noticed the little things about her. This would help him in the future. Aella looked at Gackuto, before turning away to grab things off shelves, as he spoke gently to her. Just hours before, he seemed rough to her. This time, his voice was deep and as smooth as butter. It stopped her in her tracks. 

"I'm Gackuto. How long have you been a bartender?" 

"Close to six years. I enjoy it. You meet new people daily." 

Gackuto broke into her thoughts. Normally he wouldn't, but this was a different circumstance. If he was to make her his, he would have to know details. Sitting in silence sipping his drink, he heard all about how she just wanted to go home. Parties with overtly rich people made her uncomfortable. She felt as if she was being judged. He even knew she was. Aella was in deep thought on how Gackuto was rough, and seemed judgemental as well. He got insulted. There was no reason to feel that way, but he did. 

"What's your story?" Gackuto yelled across the bar to Aella. 

Quizzically, she turned. It would seem he was making small talk. She was floored. 

"My story?"

"Yeah, you seem like you have something to say. I'm here to listen."

She laughed at that absurd comment. This guy obviously knew nothing about anything. 

"I'm fine actually, no story here," she glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of eyes glaring at her. 'Jesus christ, now his crazy bitch is going to come start shit with me. Is she waiting on me to try and fuck him? She needs to get off my ass.' 

Gackuto spit his drink out hearing every word. He was curious what she was going on about. Suddenly, he figured it out. Only when Astrid decided to place herself right next to him. Now she was becoming a nuisance. He wouldn't be able to get to know Aella if Astrid was constantly up his ass. Even his parents were shoving her off on him. She just wanted to be with him. He wanted to be away from her. This was not his idea of fun. He was even getting close to being annoyed. Gackuto wanted to be left alone by her. He felt his fangs growing through, his tongue lightly running across them. It would seem Aella would have to come another day. Maybe then, he could get to know her better. He had to walk away, before he exploded. Oddly enough, Aella paid attention to him walking away. 

Closing the door behind him, Hyde rejoined the party. His tie was missing, and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His thumb met the corner of his mouth as he hid his fangs. He found Gackuto brooding again. 

"You okay?" 

"She thinks I'm judgemental. I'm far from that," Gackuto couldn't hold back the loudness. If the party wasn't loud, everyone would hear him. 

"To be fair, you did. Not to mention you're picky. She's only seeing what you're showing her. It's common sense Gackt, not rocket science." 

Gackuto stood up, eye level to Hyde, "How am I supposed to get to know her, if she won't give me that chance?" 

Hyde felt hurt in his voice. That changed his demeanor quickly. His brother was genuinely worried. Hyde rested his hand on his shoulder. 

"We have to give it time. She's a human. They work off emotions and mushy scenes. Well, not mushy but women are lovers of romance. You'll have to win her slowly." 

Gackuto looked over at the bar once more. For once, his little brother sounded like he knew what he was talking about. He also did want a challenge, so he was getting one. Hyde led Gackuto to the bar, ordering them drinks. Aella noticed the difference in the way Hyde was dressed. She tossed him a towel telling him to clean the lipstick off his neck and the lip gloss from the corners of his mouth. 

"Cleanup dude; remember that next time." 

Aella started laughing as Hyde and Gackuto both broke out in light chuckles. It was certain she wasn't the average woman. She started to pour them a drink as they sat down. Aella had walls up, but Gackuto was determined to walk through them. Hyde got lost in conversation with Gackuto, as they laughed about everything. He figured if he could help show Gackuto's nicer calmer side, that it would help win Aella over. This seemed like a good alternative. 

A few seats down, a couple of sketchy guys kept scanning Aella from head to toe. She paid no mind, but Hyde felt strongly against them. If Aella was to leave, they would harm her. Hyde gave Gackuto a look that drew his attention to the creeps. Gackuto walked over as he heard the guy's thoughts loud and clear. 

"You want to watch your mouth?" 

The two guy's stood up, but Gackuto didn't falter or back down. Hyde stood next to him. 

"I believe he's asking you a question."

"We haven't done anything to spark this hostility Camui."

"I don't care, you're disrespecting the lady. If I hear you again, we will have issues and you will have to leave." 

At this point, the conversation attracted an audience, especially Aella. She felt honored that they defended her. Maybe, just maybe Gackuto wasn't a bad guy. At least that was what he was proving at the moment. If he continued down this route, then he would possibly have Aella. If Hyde was right about human women, they strived off of romance and emotions, then Gackuto would have to find ways to break her. It was worth a shot. 

Glancing at the clock, Gackuto and Hyde noticed it was getting close to the end. Gackuto knew exactly where she was going to be the following day. With her being the only Portable Bar Company around, it left her with options and advantages. They would see her again. Hyde and Gackuto decided to help Aella clean up, with his family watching in the distance. She was a strange girl to them, with her hair like that, but she was able to do the unimaginable; tame both of the Camui sons. They never lifted a finger or made an effort to help a stranger like that. Maybe his father was looking towards the wrong person to shove off on his son. It would seem the youngest was interested as well. She wasn't what they would have expected, but she was radiant with them. This could be a game changer.


	3. Visions Unveil

Aella loaded everything up; she waved off the guys. Now, she would have to go home. The most dreaded place she could ever stay. The ride home, she felt, should have lasted longer. Long enough to prepare for the fights she was involved with daily. She unlocked the door to people in her home, drunk and barely coherent. This was always infuriating. Her boyfriend, Jason, and another woman were talking in the kitchen, but they seemed too close for comfort. She wasn't sure if this was worth the fight right now. Grasping her arm where previous bruises resided, Aella kicked someones shoes. Jason stood up angry that Aella was home so early. She just ruined his plans. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" 

"Yeah, I did that for the both of us apparently." 

She brought her hand up to lightly touch the place he connected with. It was a daily thing of her getting hurt by him. The only time he touched her was to harm her. She was stuck. From her past of trying to take care of him, she lost all of her savings. Bills piled up, but she was the only one contributing to them. He never put in effort or the help for the both of them. The only time he lifted a finger, was when he wanted to use Aella like a punching bag. This was not the life she wanted. Every day she'd have an audience whenever she would get disciplined by him. Aella wanted out. She wanted out of the toxic environment. Again, he hit her across her face. If she was lucky, she wouldn't bruise. She didn't know she was bleeding. All she knew was she had to get out of there. 

Grabbing her keys, she left. She called up the only person she had, Bianca Steoing. They had been best friends for a while. Bianca even wanted her to leave Jason, but Aella stayed. She never understood why, regardless of him beating her. Jason didn't know where Bianca was, or where she lived. Bianca answered the phone in a peppy way. It was always good for her to hear from Aella, but she heard the shakiness in her voice this time. It was apparent Aella got hurt again. The Aella now, in comparison to the Aella when they were younger were two different people. Jason broke her and put her back in a shell. 

Bianca gave her the directions to her house as she waited patiently outside for Aella. Aella was independent in every manner. How she hadn't left Jason yet was beyond her. All Bianca could do was be there and nurture her. Seeing Aella's car pull up she briskly walked to the driver's door. She saw the shiner already forming, and the bruise on her face. Jason needed to pay for this. Aella got out of the car as she hugged Bianca. They both went into her house to talk. All Aella wanted was to run away from him. The abuse got worse and more frequent. If she didn't do anything soon, she felt as if she wouldn't be around much longer. 

Gackuto got a sudden influx of anger without any reason. He stood there gripping the table, growling as his fangs came through, while he saw an undisclosed female silhouette getting hurt. Gackuto may be seen as rough, but he never liked men putting their hands on women. He couldn't make out who the woman was, but he was angry. Hyde barged in the room as he noticed Gackuto. He didn't even have to ask the question. If they ever figured out who it was, they would have hell to pay. Since they both saw the same vision, it was going to be revealed soon enough. 

"This is a good way to mess up our night." 

Hyde laid across the couch as he wanted to discuss their next move with Aella. She was going to be at their family's party, so they would see her again definitely. Their father walked in as he had a tumbler in his hand. He wanted to inquire about the strange girl from before. 

"I know you got a name from the bartender, who is she?"

"Dad," Gackuto leaned against the wall as he was prepared to fend off any negativity about her, "her name is Aella."

"Why out of all the women you could choose, you choose one like her?"

Hyde had to raise up wanting to help his brother.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with her. Sure she's not conventional, or your first choice, but she seems like a great person."

"She has secrets. I'm worried for you. I don't want you to get mixed with the wrong people. Your Queen must be the perfect choice for you."

Gackuto wanted to end this conversation. He didn't need his dad trying to sway him from pursuing Aella. He especially didn't need any backlash from his decision. They would eventually have to get over it and realize that he's only interested in her. 

"I can handle this dad, any secrets she has, will be told in due time." 

"Besides," Hyde stood up offering his loyalty, "he's got me to help guide him. We'll turn her into a lovely Queen yet." 

Gackuto was happy that Hyde was on his side. He needed someone on it. Who better than his own brother? They both fended off their dad for the time being. It was a good thing, even they felt happy about it. Tomorrow would bring about a new day and a new chance to talk with Aella. As time would go on, Gackuto would try to show her that he wasn't judgemental or rough. That he could actually be charming, and very warm; despite his look. That was his goal. He was actually very nervous about seeing her again. These feelings definitely were new. No one else sparked them. He took this as a good thing. 

Gackuto and Hyde arrived at their family's. It was time for Gackuto to try and win his girl. Walking in, they scanned the room. There she was. She didn't seem as perky as she was yesterday, she also had help tonight. Gackuto noticed a few cuts on her face that wasn't there before. He felt a rage coursing through his body. She had her makeup on, but there was a bruise that was slightly visible. She was the one he saw got hurt. She was the one he saw in the vision. It all made sense. He was connecting to her on a whole other level. She was the one for him. When they were younger, their parents told them about connections whenever they found their mate. The connection would be so strong, that the vampire would start to see visions involving their mate. 

These visions would happen frequently, extending an amount of time. Bringing his hand across his chest to clutch his heart, his eyesight tunneled to her only. He didn't even notice Hyde talking to him. Hyde had to know the great news. 

"Hyde, she's the one in my vision. Can you believe it?"

Hyde felt sick. If what his parents said was true, then how were they both seeing these visions surrounding Aella. They were told the same stories about connections, they just never believed it. Gackuto and Aella were probably the ones with the connection, and Hyde saw it by accident. That was his explanation about the entire thing. Again, he'd have to sit in the shadows. 

"What do you mean Gackt?"

"Hyde, she's the one that got hurt; in my vision." 

They walked towards the bar grabbing her attention. She forced out a smile. Gackuto already knew she was faking that smile. She tried to keep the side of her face that was bruised, hidden the most. There was no need in any alarm being raised. Gackuto already noticed everything that was not right. The finest detail, he saw through it. 

"Same as yesterday?" She began putting glasses on the bar.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Gackuto already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if she would hide it. 

"I'm great, why do you ask?" She avoided any and all eye contact. Her thoughts were shattering in her head. This guy threw her off. Aella was confused why he even gave the notion he cared. She poured their drinks as she tried to give a genuine smile. Her face hurt to do much more. 

Seeing Aella hurt like this enraged Gackuto. Whoever did that, was going to pay. He didn't plan to go lightly either. The worst thing that a man could ever do to a woman, is put hands on her in a harmful way. This situation would be dealt with if he found out who harmed her. Hyde began to focus on her after hearing her thoughts. Today, they were much more dark. She was to the point of brooding; trying to find a way out. 

Gackuto and Hyde stayed at the bar. She needed them there. Just their presence could slowly take away the inner battle her head was dealing with. As Aella glanced up, she saw her boyfriend entering. The only time he showed up to any job site she was at, was to cause problems. Bianca tried to get her out of view. If she had her way, Jason would be lying dead in a ditch. He was worthless and a piece of shit. Gackuto and Hyde wanted to see why she was in a panic. They turned around to some tool approaching the bar aggressively. 

"Why the hell you didn't come home last night?"

Aella ignored him as she filled drinks. She didn't want any trouble. Maybe if she didn't answer, he'd get thrown out as some drunk that had one too many. Jason grabbed her wrist tugging her closer to him. She was met with resistance as her hips hit the bar. It was causing her pain, but she wasn't going to show it. There it was, the secret she had been hiding, started to unravel. She immediately grimaced in pain as she tried to loosen up his hands. He was starting that scene she wanted so much to avoid. Gackuto's irritation level skyrocketed. This dude was bold putting hands on her in front of him. Simply, this would not be able to be reconciled. His tongue ran over his fangs, as he grabbed a hold of Jason's other wrist to unhand Aella. He placed his nails in the middle so that when he squeezed, his nails would dig in. 

"I don't think you want to do that," his eyes got darker as he stood there with a death grip on Jason. The nerve of this guy. Bringing out the worst of Gackuto in front of Aella so soon. 

Aella noticed his eyes, but didn't think anything about it. Some people have their eyes turn colors; she figured it was like that with him. He was angry after all.

"This is not any of your business guy, let me discipline my girlfriend how I see fit. She better be glad we're here, she'd get worse than this."

Hyde grew furious as he stood next to Jason. He threatened her at the wrong time. It was apparent this guy didn't like to listen. 

"It's not nice to put hands on a lady. In fact, one would have to assume cowardice from that certain guy." 

Jason yanked Aella a little more as he tightened his grip. By this point the bar was digging into her stomach. He figured if she didn't answer, she would have to deal with her injury first, then deal with Jason when she arrived to her house. With each millisecond that passed, that Jason didn't unhand her, was another torture method Gackuto was envisioning. 

"Tell me now, or this entire dinner party will see how cheap women get treated," he whispered in her ear as she grabbed a glass from under the bar. She was about to hit him when the boys intervened. 

Gackuto and Hyde peeled Jason off Aella as he tried to fight them. At this point, everyone witnessed the entire event. Gackuto and Hyde led Jason out the back as Gackuto started punching him as hard as he could. He wanted Jason to look like Aella. Hyde noticed the blood as he started getting a rush. They both could get an adequate feast if they wanted, but in all honesty, his blood was tainted. They did not want to be possessed or deal with bad blood. It was also only a matter of time when others smelled the blood.


	4. Internal Battles

Aella placed ice on her wrists to ease the pain, as Bianca finished the orders. As she glanced up, Gackuto and Hyde walked in together. Jason wasn't with them. From all indication, they threw him out of the party. Scanning the room, they adjusted their clothing. It was a shame that they had to take out trash and ruffle their clothing in the process. It definitely wasn't starting off well. In Aella’s mind, she was still confused about what she saw. At first it was unsettling, but then it just became confusing. Never had she experienced that before.

Hyde went straight for the bar as Gackuto stood with family. He simply was filling them in on what had happened.

"Are you okay? How's your wrists?" Hyde gently grabbed her arm to look her over. "Who was that tool?"

"Someone who has been my worst mistake ever."

Hyde was convinced Aella wasn't going into the details of her story. Not wanting to push, he just stood there by the bar. Now, he felt obligated to protect her. They left a message with Jason, but by the looks of it that would eventually bring a hardship to Aella.

"Are you okay?" Gackt approached the bar.

"I'm fine Gackt. Thank you both for that. I'm sorry he tried to destroy your party."

Noticing she called him Gackt sent chills throughout his body, "Don't apologize, hopefully he got the hint that he's not welcome here."

Hyde kept looking towards the door. Aella noticed subtly. She started to wonder what happened outside. Somehow, Astrid got wind of Gackuto as she approached him.

"I saw the fiasco she brought here. Your family is really upset that something like this happened. I guess it's really hard to find good help."

Aella stood there glaring at Astrid. If no one else was in the room, she'd gladly knock Astrid off the pedestal that she thought she was on. Figuring the commotion was enough for one night, she let her petty comments slide off her back. Maybe one day Aella would have the pleasure to wipe that smirk off her face. She'd just have to give it time. Regardless, she had a job to do. Joining Bianca in making drinks, Hyde watched her.

Gackt tried to shoo Astrid away, but she was adamant on spending time with him.

"Gacky, I want you to say hi to my family."

"No that's okay," he took a drink.

"Don't be silly Gackt."

That next voice was all too familiar. It would seem that his dad was pushy for the two to get together.

"Of course he will. Come son, let's go say hi."

Like that, Gackt was forced to abide by his dad. Hyde, on the other hand, stayed put.

"What does he see in her?"

"Gackt or my dad? Gackt doesn't like her too well. Our dad loves her. She's what you would call, well off. He just sees her as a transaction. Good thing I'm the baby, and the least favorite."

"Why do you say that," she poured him another drink.

"Cause I can avoid those awkward situations."

In tandem, they both looked towards Gackt and Astrid. Gackt did come to her rescue after all, so he couldn't be that bad of a guy. No worse than Jason at least. Hyde heard all the questions in her mind as he sat in silence. She was calm inside. Every red flag she had about Gackt before, was beginning to diminish. This was a good sign. Just a few days before, she had her reservations about him. If this kept up, maybe Gackt would get the girl he wanted. Hyde knew Gackt was misunderstood. He also was a playboy of some sorts, but he had a good heart when it came to those he cared about. Aella was fitting into that category rather quickly.

Gackt was reserved towards Astrid's family. He didn't want to be there with them. He especially didn't want to be with her. There was something so different about the two girls, but he was leaning more towards Aella. At first, he wasn't interested, there was no denying that, but he started coming around. Aella seemed more laid-back. Astrid was pompous. For all the secrets she seemed to have, it would be worth it to unravel them slowly.

For the good of his family, he'd be wise to choose Astrid. If he followed his heart, Aella would be his. This was the current battle going on in his mind. Soon, he'd have to make the final choice. Either way, one of the two would be the prospect. That also meant one of the two would be hurt. He didn't know how he entered this triangle, but he wasn't a fan. One woman was enough to drive any man crazy. How he landed two was beyond him.

Every once in a while Gackt would look towards the bar. He didn't mind coming to Aella's rescue. That was something he didn't take lightly either. If ever she was in trouble again, he'd be there in a heartbeat. Finally, he went to the bar after arguing in his head on what he should do. Figuring security would be a first step to get her to open up to him, he decided to stay near her. It was true they let Jason go, but he left with way more abrasions than he had given Aella.

"Ella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bianca. Well, now I am."

"I don't think you should go home. He's crazy. You can stay with me."

"Okay thank you. But my clothes, how will I get them back?"

"We'll go together. I don't want you alone with him."

Hyde overheard their conversation. That house would be the grave for Aella. He wouldn't be able to live knowing she was going back into that hell. She simply needed protection.

"You girls won't be able to fend him off. Allow me to join you."

"Hyde that is kind of you, but I can't allow," she was abruptly interrupted by Gackt.

"We're going with you. I won't take no for an answer."

He grabbed his drink as he never broke eye contact with Aella. Just like that her thoughts started flowing. It was only a matter of time. She started to see the gentler side of him. This was good for him. A lady approached the bar as she had her eyes on Aella too. She wanted to see what caught her little cousin’s attention. She also wanted to meet the brave one putting Astrid in her place. Anyone that did that, was a friend for life.

"My my cousin, that was quite the scene you created there. Everything is making sense though."

"Aella, this is our cousin Dena. She can be a brat but she's the best."

"Pleasure. Gackt, are you going to get rid of your baggage though? If I hear her laugh one more time, I'm stabbing my ears."

The group busted out in laughter. Dena was much like Hyde and Gackt. Her personality was a mixture, but she was rebellious like Hyde. If anything pissed off her uncle, she was for it. She just liked a little drama. Not too much though. Just enough to keep things interesting. She liked Aella's grit. If Gackt didn't choose her, she'd find a way to keep her.

"Uncle seemed perturbed earlier. Anything I can do to help intensify that?"

"Boy, dad pissed you off."

"I just don't like being labeled as a bad influence if I'm not bad. But, since I have a new label, I figure why the hell not."

She stood there examining the party with her cousins. They were the only people that she could stand being around. Much like the two guys, she got bored with a fast life. She was humble. Her uncle just couldn't see how she could be that way. The deal breaker was when he mouthed off she should take pointers from Astrid on how to be a lady. Her own mother tried to play damage control, but it wasn't enough to fix what had been damaged that day. Dena never let it ruin the relationship with her cousins, but she hardly came around her uncle.

"So Aella, you've caused quite the stir tonight."

Aella tried looking away. She just knew that she was being blamed from everyone about what had happened earlier.

"I apologize, he tries to get me fired."

"No, you're mistaken. I meant you caused a stir with my cousins."

Instantly, Hyde's foot met her shin. Her statement did bring a small smile from Aella. She tapped into Aella's mind to gather information. The tiniest bit would do to help Aella establish a common ground with her. If one of them were to choose her, she'd need help on everything. That's where Dena would come in handy. She loved to help her cousins. As many times as they looked out for her, it was only right to help them get the one they wanted.


End file.
